<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but i think i’ve found magnificence by sugdensrobert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998898">but i think i’ve found magnificence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert'>sugdensrobert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff with a little Angst, M/M, Post-Prison Robert, Written for robert week 2020, mostly very lighthearted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aaron has an unexpected surprise for robert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but i think i’ve found magnificence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for robert week 2020 day 3: family.</p><p>i hope you enjoy this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he was driving there Aaron was starting to get more and more doubtful about the whole thing, his sister looking moody in the passenger’s seat wasn’t in any way helpful either.</p><p>This all changed once they finally set foot in the shelter, his younger sister not being able to hide how her face lit up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aaron had done some research into what it was like to have a cat, what they would need, where they would get one. In the end he decided to go to the nearest animal shelter- knowing that there they would find many cats in need of a home.</p><p>Liv had been shocked and pretty bitter when Aaron told her his plan.</p><p>
  <em>(“Aaron you love dogs! You always said we could get a dog. And now we’re getting a cat as a surprise for Robert!”)</em>
</p><p>She had also said that Robert wasn’t keen on animals but Aaron had disagreed. Yeah, maybe he had been a bit dismissive of Lachlan's dog- Dog- in the past but Aaron<em> knows</em> his husband.</p><p>Robert had been withdrawn ever since he gotten back from prison. It had gotten better but they weren’t there yet, there was still a long road ahead of them. Therapy was helping Robert a lot and Aaron was so proud that his husband had worked up the courage to speak to a professional. Aaron still saw his own counsellor as well and of course they often spoke about Robert. Aaron wanted to help his husband in any way but there were times that he felt so useless. His counsellor had asked about Robert’s hobby’s, how he spends his time. She asked whether they had any animals at home and Aaron had shaken his head but it stuck.</p><p>He thought of getting a dog straightaway- something to get Robert out of the house every day, but he didn’t want to push him- make his husband feel that he needed something to keep him busy, that he <em>needed </em>to feel useful. It lead Aaron to some more research, at one point thinking that a rabbit or even a goldfish would be a better fit.</p><p>Aaron didn’t dislike cats necessarily, but it wasn’t like he was too keen on them either. Maybe he was slightly indifferent towards them. He definitely had never think of getting one as a pet.</p><p>It was a family day trip to Filey that really put the idea into Aaron’s head. As they wandered the streets of Filey after they had spent the whole day on the beach, Aaron noticed how his husband face lit up each time he saw a cat in someone’s window or garden, or when they came across a cat on the street. It reminded him of many other times Robert’s love for cats had been on show in such a quiet way, during trips either abroad of at home- something that Aaron <em>had</em> noticed before- but just hadn’t thought of too much.</p><p>Back at home with Robert sleeping next to him, Aaron had sat in bed with his laptop browsing pages and pages of information.</p><p>He read that cats were good company, as were dogs of course- but in a different way. They were a lot less maintenance but apparently good for <em>emotional balance. </em>Aaron didn’t know whether to believe it all but it did sound intriguing and he couldn’t stop thinking about his husband and about the days he would withdraw from all of them. He imagined a cat walking around the place- the way it could be a calming influence on his family now <em>and </em>in the future. Aaron really started to warm up to the idea of a cat being the first pet they’d get together. He kept thinking of the way Robert’s face would soften at the sight of the many cats they had seen in their lives together.</p><p>Aaron continued his research- not getting to sleep until 3 in the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Liv’s pointing and awing, her bitterness clearly forgotten when a young woman comes up to the both of them.</p><p>“Hiya, my name is Ellie, Aiden told me this will be your first cat?”</p><p>“Hi, I’m Aaron and this is my sister Liv. Uh yeah- that’s right.” Aaron feels nervous. Robert isn’t even aware of any of this happening but he doesn’t want to let him down.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you both.” She says, smiling at them with kind eyes so Aaron feels himself relax a little. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your living situation like- do any young children or other animals live in your household?”</p><p>“Uh, no-no other animals. We do- uh me and my husband- we do have a little boy, he’s turning four in a couple of weeks. We’re planning on having more kids.” Aaron gulps, feeling shy and slightly uncomfortable discussing this with a stranger but Ellie’s still smiling at him.</p><p>“Okay, that’s great. I’ve already got a few cats in mind, although it’s your choice in the end.”</p><p>“I’m sure we will trust your opinion- you know them best.”</p><p>“That’s true. But there are always people who like the look of an animal so much that they dismiss any character traits and potential problems. What about age? And are you looking for a male or female cat?”</p><p>“Uhh.” Aaron stammers, he had somewhat looked into what Ellie was asking him but most of his research had been focused on stuff like food, activities and necessities.</p><p>“We don’t really care whether it’s a male or female I don’t think.” Aaron says as he looks at Liv who’s shrugging her shoulders. “And age wise- not too old I suppose but I bet everyone says that and the older cats don’t get a home.”</p><p>“It is harder to place older cats, yes.” Ellie sighs sadly. She seems to notice Aaron’s doubts which had come up to the surface again.</p><p>“Let’s just meet some of them shall we? It might make it all a bit easier.”</p><p>Aaron nods thankfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end, a decision is made with Aaron’s heart aching at the knowledge of leaving every cat but one behind.</p><p>“This is Henry.” Ellie had said as a ginger cat pushed himself up against the bars of his cage. “He’s very friendly and used to young kids. He was brought here not so long ago. The family decided to adopt two dogs and Henry was going to be in the way.” She looked angry and Aaron could relate to that. It did raise a question though.</p><p>“Does this mean he doesn’t get along with dogs? We are thinking of adopting a dog at some point in the future. Sorry I should have said.”</p><p>“Oh no it’s not that. The family had already made that decision before they actually adopted the dogs. Of course we don’t have the means to test our pets for every household setting, but knowing Henry’s character we’re pretty confident that living with a dog shouldn’t be a problem. Having multiple animals in the house can always lead to all sorts of issues but at the same time this doesn’t have to be the case at all.”</p><p>Liv was smiling while Henry was acting as if he already knew he was the chosen one.</p><p>“I think we can give Henry a good home.” Aaron smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With Liv and Henry (in his cat basket) in the back of the car, Aaron drove home a lot slower than was necessary.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Liv asks. “You’re not regretting it are you, we can’t bring him back now.”</p><p>“No, no of course not. I want to give him a home, but what if I got this wrong. What if Robert likes cats but doesn’t necessarily want one in the house. Oh my god what if he’s allergic.” Aaron couldn’t believe that that possibility had never even crossed his mind.</p><p>Liv’s eyes widen at that. “Well if that’s the case we will find a good home for him somewhere else in the village. I’m not having him locked up in there again.”</p><p>“No, yeah. You’re right.” He sighs, thinking about his approach. He knows Robert is at home, looking after Seb. All the stuff Aaron’s bought for their new family member is in the back of his car, he hadn’t wanted to risk leaving it somewhere in the house for Robert to find.</p><p>“We’ll take him in and Seb will love him so even if Robert isn’t happy he is gonna be kind of outnumbered.” Liv decides, a determined look on her face.</p><p>“Okay.” Aaron replies as he turns into their driveway. “We’ll deal with the logistics of it all later, you stay here and I’ll come outside when I’m ready.”</p><p>“For what?” Liv asks, a confused look on her face.</p><p>“Just wait here.”</p><p> </p><p>When Aaron comes in he’s met by the sight of Robert and Seb sitting on the ground, building what looks like some sort of fort.</p><p>“Hi.” Aaron says, noticing how out of breath he sounds- his nerves clearly getting to him.</p><p>“Has something happened?” Robert asks and Aaron feels bad for making him worry.</p><p>“No, uh. I’ve got a surprise for you. I just hope you like it.” He stammers, watching how amusement becomes evident on his husband’s face.</p><p>“Of course I’ll like it.” Robert says, he’s got a teasing smile on his face but Aaron can also tell that he’s sincere with it, that he realises that Aaron really <em>is</em> nervous about this.</p><p>“It’s for Seb as well.” Aaron says before he turns around, leaving Robert looking even more confused. He can hear Robert mumbling to their son as he walks out.</p><p>“Let’s hope daddy Aaron hasn’t done something silly eh? Like-“</p><p>Aaron can’t hear anything else because Robert suddenly stops his mumblings abruptly and Aaron realises that his husband is probably thinking along the right lines, probably expecting to see Aaron walk in with a dog any second now.</p><p>The confusion is evident on Robert’s face when Aaron walks in holding the cat basket.</p><p>“What-“ Robert stammers, while Seb is up immediately, running over to where Aaron places the basket on the ground and kneeling in front of it.</p><p>“Seb, careful. You don’t want to hurt him.” Robert says in a gentle voice, and Aaron watches in surprise as Robert kneels next to their son.</p><p>Aaron takes a mental snapshot of this moment, his husband and son admiring Henry.</p><p>His husband looks up at him. “Is it a he or-“</p><p>“Yeah. He’s called Henry.” Seb looks absolutely delighted at this and starts squealing the cat’s name over and over again while Robert looks even more confused.</p><p>“How do you know, where did you find him? Are we keeping him?” It takes a beat before Aaron gets what his husband means.</p><p>“I- no. This is my surprise, one that I planned out. Me and Liv got Henry from the shelter today. We can change his name of course, he’s ours but we can also keep calling him Henry. I know I might have overstepped the mark. Are you allergic? I-“</p><p>“Aaron.” Robert says calmly, interrupting Aaron’s ramblings.</p><p>“You got Henry for me?”</p><p>Liv seems to have the sense to leave them in their own bubble and moves over to sit next to Seb. “Can we please let him out now?”</p><p>“Uh.” Aaron stammers but Robert is already nodding.</p><p>“He might wee everywhere-“</p><p><em>“Liv.”</em> Aaron says, watching Robert carefully but his husband looks amused again and Aaron let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>“I got him for you, yeah.” He answers finally. “For our family but yeah with you in mind. I’m sorry if this was the wrong thing to do. I’ve seen how much you seem to like cats and they say there are good for stress- they have a calming effect. I don’t know, once the idea took hold I couldn’t let it go. I’ve already bought everything he needs. It’s in the back of the car.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Robert breathes and before Aaron can say anything else his husband is grabbing his face and kissing him.</p><p>“I’m- you’re happy? You’re not mad?”</p><p>Robert puts some space in between them, shaking his head. “Mad? Don’t be daft. I couldn’t be even if I was allergic or something, which I’m not by the way. How could I be mad when you did this for me. I- I didn’t think you like cats, if you’re not keen you really don’t have to do this for me Aaron.”</p><p>“I do like them. I think I do- but most importantly I like Henry.” Aaron says and Robert smiles, looking over his shoulder to see Seb pointing out everything in sight to Henry, who seems to want to do all of the introducing at his own pace.</p><p>“Aaron- this is so thoughtful.” Aaron smiles, grabbing the older man’s hand. “Of course I don’t know if all that calming stuff is true, but I like the idea of it.”</p><p>“I love you, so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Aaron says as he holds Robert closer again and kisses his head. “Go sit with Seb and Henry for a bit yeah? Me and Liv will get all the stuff out of the car.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aaron is about to walk down the stairs when he hears Robert talking to Seb.</p><p>“Seb mate, you need to be gentle with him. He isn’t used to us yet. He’s spent weeks living in a cage at the shelter, our house is a bit different to that isn’t it? He’ll get used to us all soon enough but for now keep holding your hand out to him first so he can have a sniff before petting him. Like this.”</p><p>“He did have a home before though.” Aaron hears Liv say.</p><p>“That’s true. But he has to get used to an actual house again hasn’t he? Plus ours is different to what he knew before.”</p><p>“Like daddy.” Seb says and Aaron feels his heart break.</p><p>“A bit yeah mate. I went away for a while too didn’t I? Henry just needs some time, that’s okay isn’t it?”</p><p>“Uh huh.” Seb says enthusiastically and Aaron hurries downstairs, goes to sit in between Seb and Robert. He places a hand on his husband’s back, anchoring him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s finally the two of them again, after a long and hectic but great day.</p><p>Robert has his head on Aaron’s chest. “I want to thank you, like properly.” Robert says. “But I don’t think I have the energy for it right now.”</p><p>Aaron grins “I’m disappointed but I will get over it, as long as I get my thank you tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Oh I’ll make sure of it.” Robert laughs before they fall into their quiet little bubble again.</p><p>“Why did you never hint at getting a cat?” Aaron finds himself asking, the question had been in his head for a while now, and now he had seen the way Robert really <em>did</em> love cats he just had to ask.</p><p>Robert makes a shrugging gesture. “I never really thought about it. And you and Liv were always on about dogs so I just never thought of it as a possibility. I don’t mean that in a bad way or anything but yeah.”</p><p>Aaron nods. “Seb loves him.”</p><p>“God I know, he hasn’t stopped smiling since Henry arrived.” Robert chuckles.</p><p>“Do you think Henry is okay?” Aaron asks.</p><p>“I think so, I’ve heard nothing like a crash just yet.”</p><p>“No, not yet.”</p><p>“We’ll learn along the way. And you have done loads of research. He’s part of our family now. It can’t be any harder than looking after a baby or a teenager right?”</p><p>Aaron laughs “I guess not.” He thinks of the way Henry had indeed been weeing everywhere and how the next few weeks will most likely be filled with more chaos- Henry has a lot to learn but so have they. Aaron is okay with that.</p><p>“Yeah he’s part of our family now.” Aaron says, repeating his husband’s words. He remembers the way he’d melted at seeing Robert with Henry, the gentleness he showed as he and Seb both followed the pet around, his upset at hearing why Henry had ended up in the shelter, and his determination to provide a good home for him.</p><p>“As long as he doesn’t get in our bed I’m all fine with it.” Aaron says and Robert laughs “you’d let him, you’re soft like that.”</p><p>“Oi, shut it you.” Robert’s still smiling before he turns more serious. “Really though, thank you. This was such a good day. You’re amazing.”</p><p>Aaron blushes, shaking his head slightly. “Now you’re really going to have to shut it before you start me off.” It’s hard to see why Aaron had doubts before. He can’t believe they didn’t adopt a cat sooner before realising that <em>actually </em>the timing was perfect. He tightens his grip on Robert’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’re getting better and learning to deal with your memories from that place and we can see adding Henry to our family as some kind of new start can’t we? We’re never looking back Rob.”</p><p>“Aaron-“</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t want to upset you. I just need you to know- I’m so proud of ya. I told Ellie- the girl helping us at the shelter- about our family and how we want to have more kids.” It comes out before Aaron can stop himself.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They had talked about it before- once Aaron felt that Robert would be ready for such a conversation, ready to talk about something that had been one of the biggest things going on in their lives before everything fell apart. Robert still wanted to add to their family as much as Aaron did and now he started getting better, Aaron could tell how much more confident Robert was about it all, that he really started to believe that he was deserving of it and that he could be a good father despite his traumatic experience of spending time inside (something Seb has played a big part in, the little boy practically glued to Robert’s side whenever he’s with them).</p><p>“I can’t wait. I love you.” Robert mumbles, eyes barely open.</p><p>“I love you.” Aaron says as he kisses at Robert’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their future is looking good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading 🌼🍰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>